degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150326060501
I want to share this amazing PLL theory I read that can redeem this hot ass mess: Okay, so we know now that A is a guy that goes by the name of Charles supposedly, but what we don't know is who this Charles is besides that he's deranged, has a sick obsession with the girls - but Ali especially, likes his whiskey, likes wigs and playing with dolls. Now I am not one for gender marginalizing, but I always assumed that A was a woman based on their dialect, their obsession with dolls/wigs, their twisted idolization of Ali, and so when I learned that A is a man as confirmed by his name and the old video footage, I was truly thrown for a loop. Just like that, more than half the people on my suspects list got weeded out. Then I came across a theory and was blown away by it's brilliance (and no, I do not take credit for this. Admittedly, I NEVER would have thought of this on my own); A was born in a boy's body, but with the mind of a girl. In other words, Charles is an MTF transgender. There is actually so much evidence that backs this. It explains the two yellow dresses Jessica bought and why she urged Ali to forget about there ever being a second dress, it explains how A might have ended up at Radley - Mr. D didn't approve of Charles being trans and shipped him away, it gives a solid reason to truly empathize with A, as Marlene keeps insisting we should, it explains why A dresses like Ali and plasters mirrors with pictures of her. A desperately just wants to be accepted for who she is and is jealous of Ali because Ali is beautiful and everything A wants to be. So then who is Charles? Not a male character at all, but none other than CeCe Drake post-hormonal therapy. It explains everything. Why Jessica discourages Ali from spending time with CeCe, how Ali came to be so close with a girl so much older than her - CeCe sought her out from the start, how they look SO MUCH ALIKE, CeCe appears exactly around the time A steals the game from Mona, she is exactly the same age as Jason, and she and Charles even have the same initials. How amazing would it be if this Charles was a transitioned CeCe Drake? Now I know CeCe supposedly dated Jason, but what if that was all a ruse? Think about it. Jason and his twin were probably very close growing up until Charles was shipped off. We have never seen Jason and CeCe date. We have only been told that they did. After her transition, Jason could have passed her off as his girlfriend so she could be around her family without Kenneth being any the wiser. No twincest happening here. Just the most desperate measures taken in the name of sibling love.